In a solid-state imaging device in the related art, there is known a microlens formed by a plurality of lens layers in order to optimize a curvature and a refractive index of a microlens in each pixel (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-77740